1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to the socket type connector receiving the pin type component therein, and particularly to a Zero Insertion Force Pin Grid Array (ZIF PGA) socket.
2. The Prior Art
ZIF PGA sockets have been more and more popular in the computer field recently for their convenience and for the low inventory cost of pin type components resulted in thereby. Since contacts for ZIF PGA sockets are usually mounted into holes thereof from the bottom for performance reasons, relatively large holes are formed on the housing of ZIF PGA sockets for the passing of a contacting section and an enlarged fixing section of the contacts. Contacts for ZIF PGA sockets can be found in, for example, Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81214806A01, 82208934 and 82208933. These ZIF PGA sockets, however, involve the problem of wicking or splashing of molten solder and/or flux into the housing to contaminate the contacts during wave soldering. Such a conventional ZIF PGA socket, generally designated at 1, can be seen in FIGS. 1A to 1C. The ZIF PGA socket 1 comprises an insulating housing 10 having a plurality of cavities 101 (only a few shown in FIG. 1A) extending therethrough in a vertical direction for receiving a corresponding number of contacts 2 therein. Each cavity 101 comprises a through opening 1011 for facilitating insertion of the contact 2 therethrough and a vertical through recess 1010 for mounting the contact 2. In this arrangement, molten solders will be wicked or splashed into the vertical through recess 1010 in wave soldering procedure, and remain on the surfaces of the contacts, as can be seen in FIG. 1C, which may hinder the insertion of a lead pin of a mating electrical component or cause poor transmission of electrical signals. In addition, the waste liquids generated from washing the wave-soldered printed circuit board will leak from the bottom of the cavities 101 into the housing 10 and remain therein, which causes oxidation of surfaces of the contacts 2 and decreases the transmission ability thereof.
Hence, there is a need for an anti-wicking arrangement for a ZIF PGA socket that can solve the above-mentioned problems.